Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to an array substrate and a method of manufacturing the same, a display panel and a display device.
Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display has become dominant in flat panel display recently due to its characteristics such as small volume, low power consumption, no radiation and the like. The size of the liquid crystal display has become larger and larger, thus there is higher requirement for a range of viewing angle of the liquid crystal display.
In a conventional liquid crystal display, liquid crystal molecules are generally driven to deflect by a vertical electric field between a pixel electrode and a common electrode line, thus when viewing from a side of the liquid crystal display, there are low contrast and color distortion, that is, there is a problem related to a narrow viewing angle. In order to solve the above problem, there has proposed a liquid crystal display comprising an array substrate, which comprises a plurality of data lines and a plurality of gate lines, adjacent data lines define a column of pixel units, each pixel unit comprises two sub-pixel electrodes and a storage capacitor, and one of the sub-pixel electrodes is discharged through the storage capacitor, such that voltages on the two sub-pixel electrodes are different from each other, and thus such that deflection angles of the liquid crystal molecules located within regions corresponding to the two sub-pixel electrodes are different from each other, thereby improving the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display.
However, since the charges on both two sub-pixel electrodes will be consumed, a voltage difference between the two sub-pixel electrodes may decrease when the charges on the two sub-pixel electrodes are consumed by different amounts, so that a difference between deflection angles of the liquid crystal molecules located within regions corresponding to the two sub-pixel electrodes will be smaller, thereby the improvement of the viewing angle of the liquid crystal display is not significant; in other words, there is still a problem of narrower viewing angle in existing display devices.